KANOJO, FUJOSHI DESHITA
by Amee Shim
Summary: Sakura, dia benar-benar seorang kekasih yang baik dan sempurna. Tapi, apa kau tau apa yang sebenarnya tersembunyi di belakangnya? Dia adalah seorang fujoshi. KakaSaku


**KANOJO, FUJOSHI DESHITA**

Created by** Amee**

**Remake**

**.**

_Fujoshi merupakan istilah yang diberikan kepada wanita yang menyukai hubungan sesama pria._

_**.**_

Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Aku seorang laki-laki dan aku sudah menjalani kencan dengan kekasihku selama dua tahun. Kami tampak seperti pasangan yang serasi, wajahku tampan dan kekasihku berparas cantik.

Siang ini, kami sedang menjalani sebuah kencan romantis. Berjalan berdua menyusuri sepanjang trotoar menuju taman bermain. Kau tahu, dia memiliki wajah yang lucu dan mengagumkan, Sakuraku, dia cantik.

Seperti biasa, ketika aku membicarakan anime dia akan tersenyum dan mendengarkanku. Dia benar-benar seorang kekasih yang baik dan sempurna. Tapi, apa kau tau apa yang sebenarnya tersembunyi di belakangnya? Sesuatu yang membuatku silau dan tak pernah terbiasa.

Dia adalah seorang fujoshi.

Meskipun sepanjang waktu dia tampak seperti gadis biasa, tetapi saat kau menemukan sesuatu yang membangunkan 'moe'nya, sesuatu yang tersembunyi di belakangnya akan muncul. Ia akan bertransformasi menjadi sosok lain yang asing. Berjingkrak-jingkrak dan berputar-putar seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta—bahkan lebih parah dari itu.

"Tidak ada wanita yang membenci hubungan antar lelaki!" katanya.

***BL***

.

**Chapter 1 – My Girlfriend is Rotten**

Siang ini matahari tampak bersinar dengan indahnya, dan aku pikir ini bukanlah hari yang buruk untuk mengajak Sakura berjalan-jalan. Kami memasuki sebuah toko buku, dan berputar-putar di dalamnya, sebelum aku berbelok pada bagian komik.

"Sakura-chan," panggilku ketika menemukan sebuah komik yang menarik.

Sakura berbalik. "Hm?" katanya.

"Mereka mengatakan bahwa buku ini menarik," aku menunjukan padanya.

Sakura meliriknya sebentar lantas tersenyum. "Itu membosankan," katanya lantas berlalu.

Aku diabakan (lagi).

Dan senyuman di wajahku hilang.

Aku tampak seperti orang bodoh.

Sudahlah.

Aku mengikuti Sakura dan berhenti untuk melihat sebuah poster besar. "Sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah film gagal," kataku.

"Benar. Tapi menurutku ini menarik," jawabnya.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku padanya. Sakura memiliki jalan pikiran yang berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan, dan dia sangat tulus dengan apa yang ia lihat dan ia rasakan, tapi mata jahatnya adalah suatu masalah.

Aku memahaminya.

OOO

Aku dan Sakura tinggal dalam satu apartemen, jadi jangan salahkan aku yang sudah mengetahui semua kebiasaannya.

Malam ini, ketika aku membuka pintu kamar, kudapati Sakura tengah duduk di atas ranjang dengan kedua tangan memeluk kakinya yang terlipat. Wajah cantiknya tampak serius memandangi layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan sebuah anime yang kuyakin bergenre BL.

"Menarik, sangat menarik," katanya.

Aku hanya berdiri memandanginya dengan kedua tangan di pinggang. Aku diabaikan.

Sakura menyukai anime.

Setelah itu, Sakura akan mengambil sketch book nya dan menorehkan goresan goresan di sana, sementara aku duduk di atas ranjang dan mengamatinya. Aku tau apa yang ia gambar. Dua orang laki-laki yang berhadapan. Dan membayangkan keduanya tengah berciuman. Aku diabaikan.

Sakura menyukai gambar.

Hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan sementara aku mengambil posisi tidur di atas ranjang adalah membuka laptop dan berselancar lewat internet, membuka cerita yang mereka sebut fanfic, membacanya dengan wajah ekspresif bahkan sesekali menggigit bibir, sementara aku kembali diabaikannya dan hanya diam memandanginya.

Sakura menyukai boys love.

Aku bahkan bisa melihat apa yang dipikirkannya. Dari kepalanya seolah muncul gambar seperti sebuah proyektor.

***Sakura's imagination***

Dalam balutan seragam ketua murid Sasori melakukan patroli seperti biasanya, melewati setiap koridor dengan tongkat ketua murid di tangan kanannya. Ia memelankan langkahnya begitu indra pendengarnnya mendengar desahan desahan yang sangat mengganggu.

Dengan tidak yakin, Sasori melangkahkan kakinya dan berbelok menuju salah satu kelas. Ia membelalakan matanya begitu melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Di hadapannya, Deidara tengah bercumbu dengan Garaa, hingga pemuda dengan tato ai dikepalanya itu mendesah tertahan. Dengan susah payah, Deidara berusaha melepaskan kemeja yang melekat di tubuh Garaa dan menciumi kulit pundaknya yang terekspos.

Ketika Sasori sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan debaran dalam dadanya, tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan tongkat patrolinya hingga menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang membuat Deidara dan Garaa menoleh bersamaan. Menyadarinya, Sasori segera berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan keduanya.

"Sasori-kun!" panggil Deidara. Dengan langkah tergesa ia meninggalkan Garaa dan mengejar Sasori yang telah menghilang setelah berbelok kiri di ujung koridor.

"Tunggu, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," Deidara menarik tangan Sasori ketika mereka telah sampai di ujung tangga.

Sasori berbalik, lantas mendorong Deidara dengan kasar hingga ia tersungkur. "Lalu apa itu?" teriaknya.

"Aku mendengarmu berkencan dengan orang lain. Lalu aku..." jawab Deida dengan terengah-engah.

"Bodoh!" Sasori menampar Deidara dengan keras. "Lalu laki-laki itu, kau..."

"Sasori-kun," ditatapnya Sasori dengan pandangan sayu, lantas menciumnya dan mulai melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu.

***End of Sakura's imagination***

"Kyaaa... stop stop stop, jangan lakukan itu," teriak Sakura sambil menekan-nekan keyboard dengan brutal. Setelah menyadari sesuatu, ia terdiam lantas berbalik menatapku. "Tentu saja aku juga menyukaimu, lebih banyak dari ini," katanya lantas tersenyum, dan kembali menatap laptonya. Sakura tidak tahu perbedaan antara 2D dan 3D.

Aku tak menanggapinya, hanya menatapnya dan diam tanpa ekspresi. Poor Kakashi.

Fyuhh..

**TBC**


End file.
